potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanton Jura
Jura Overview The Kanton of Jura is a beautiful area of land with many beautiful palaces and Castles, it is a place of extreme beauty in its natural features! the current Duke is Richard Venables, His Palace the Ruhestätte Schloss, the palace situtated in the very heart of the Juran countryside, the lands are fertile and produce a fair amount of the Swiss crops. Most of the population is French speaking with just one percent being German speaking. The Capitol is the city of Geneva. History The King of Burgundy donated much of the land that today makes up Canton Jura to the Bishop of Basel in 999. The area was a sovereign state within the Holy Roman Empire for more than 800 years. After the Treaty of Westaphilia in 1648 the Jura had close ties with the Swiss Confedration. Military Jura is very famous for producing some of the finest Swiss Jaegers known, Jura is of course the gateway into Switzerland from southern Europe and therefore there has always been a need for a strong military presence in the Kanton, along with Kroshbon Pointe Military Academy in the Kanton. It is also the home of the latest innovation by Sir Richard, the 1st Royal Swiss Rifle Regiment and it's 1st, 2nd and 3rd Battalions. The Kanton also hold extreme prestige as making some of the finest field guns ever used by Swiss and British Forces. Economy In terms of Economy the Kanton of Jura produces the finest Swiss Cheese and Wine in the whole of Switzerland! it is also famous for it chocolate factory which is known all over Europe, even the King of England eats them! Jura is also famous for its cattle which are prime cattle brought over from Scotland in 1743 by Richard Venables. They are also famous for thier Tabacco, Watches and Textiles, but also breed some of the finest horses around! In 1746 after Duke Ironshot stood down Venables was remade Duke, and brought Reaver Industries to Switzerland, the people rejoiced as jobs were created for all and poverty became almost non-existent! Government *Duke of Jura ~ Richard Venables *Duchess ( Honourary title, aka the wife of the duke ) - Lisa Darkscarlett *Secretary of Military - Sir John Glorybane *Secretary of Education - Richard Luther *Secretary of Services- William Hamilton *Count of Geneva ~ Nickolai Sharkhayes *Count of Vaud ~ Ishamel Venables *Count of Nidwalden ~ Richard Luther *Count of Neuchatel ~ John Glorybane *Count of Fribourg ~ John Plundersilver Most wanted crimanals These are wanted in the Kanton, and if you see them, shoot on sight. #Jason Foulvane, Level 50. Bounty - 12000 swiss franc #Matthew O'malley, Level 50. Bounty, 10000 swiss franc #Captainjon, Level 50. Bounty, 7500 swiss franc #Landpirate, Level 50. Bounty, 5000 Swiss Franc #Former King Ryan Warhawk, Level Unknown. Bounty, 12500 swiss franc # Polls Should the Capital for the Canton be moved to Geneva? Yes No Neutral Elections for the Kanton Military Commander Sir John Glorybane Ishamel Venables Secretary of Education Richard Louge Richard Luther Secretary of Servicies William Hamilton John Plundersilver